


Happy Christmas, Love

by bookspark



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, holiday drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-23
Updated: 2008-12-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookspark/pseuds/bookspark





	Happy Christmas, Love

Seamus lay on his side after a particularly pleasurable shag. His eyes were half-closed and he was in his after-shag daze of contentment. He knew that the garland was still wrapped around his head because it was slightly itchy, but he couldn’t be arsed to care. 

Dean had wrapped it around his head at the Yule party earlier that evening. That was before Seamus had gotten a little tipsy because of the egg nog. Before they had dragged themselves home and had a marvellous shag on the floor only a few steps from the floo.

The scratchy sound of a pencil on paper reached his ears. He opened one eye fully and saw Dean leaning on the side of the couch, sketching. Seamus smiled and reached out, gently squeezing Dean’s leg. 

“Love you,” Dean said softly, smiling at Seamus.

“Ditto,” Seamus answered and nodded to the sketchpad, raising an eyebrow. Dean shrugged and flipped it around, showing Seamus a sketch of himself, naked, with the haze of satisfaction in his half-closed eyes.

“Beautiful.”

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
